


Sex in a Sleeping Bag

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sleeping Bag Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: “Then one thing led to another and Molly and I had sex in my sleeping bag.” Taking a sip of his tea Mycroft looked to his brother for comment.





	Sex in a Sleeping Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Yea ... all it took was a post from "ao3tagoftheday" on Tumblr ... my mind ran wild! Here is what happened. Enjoy!

“Then one thing led to another and Molly and I had sex in my sleeping bag.” Taking a sip of his tea Mycroft looked to his brother for comment. 

There was none. In fact, the only noise in 221b Baker Street that particular Tuesday afternoon was Sherlock’s rapid shallow breathing. 

“Well done,” said John moving into the sitting room from the kitchen. “All these years and you have finally succeeded in breaking your brother.”

For a few moments, John and Mycroft stared at the unblinking form of Sherlock sitting cross-legged in his chair- as usual- except for his silence. Both were sure he would suddenly spring to life- but he didn’t. 

“I’ll start then shall I?” Pulling up a chair from the desk John settled himself next to Sherlock and looked across to Mycroft who was sitting in John’s usual chair. 

“You and Molly huh? I thought you were just friends.”

“As you know we have been friends for years. Last month she came to me for a favour. She needed another adult for the camping trip she runs. I could hardly say no— to her or the cause.”

“Of course,” John nodded and smiled. “The kids with cancer.”

“More like young adults- but yes. Turns out on this camping trip there was a devilishly clever young chap named Oliver. Part of the reason Molly was so keen for me to come along was to keep him interested. We had a whale of a time on Saturday. He managed to do every cipher I set him and easily learned advanced level deduction techniques by mid-afternoon.”

“Sounds like you almost had sex with Oliver.”

“Ha. Ha,” muttered Mycroft rolling his eyes. 

“And speaking of-“

“During the bonfire on Saturday evening the young people started playing a version of truth or dare— the question is asked and the truth can be swapped out for a dare. Oliver thought it would be a good idea to ask Molly if she fancies me.”

“Ah. Well done Oliver.”

“Precisely,” replied Mycroft before another sip of tea. “Molly looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and immediately asked for a dare. Zoe set it— to go skinny dipping in the North Sea. Without hesitation, Molly headed off to the water disrobing down to her bra and knickers as she went. Of course, as a gentleman, I couldn’t  let her go alone so I followed her into the water.”

Mycroft took another sip of tea while John stifled a giggle.  

“We were in for no more than 3 minutes and only up to our necks. I could see her lips turning blue and insisted we returned to shore. Unfortunately, back on the dry land, our clothes were nowhere to be found.”

“Oliver?”

“Clearly. Although he did return them next morning.”

“So,” began John while grinning at Mycroft, “It was the classic case of back to your tent, strip off the wet clothes, pop yourselves into your sleeping bag to warm up and- bingo.”

“Exactly.”

“But— in a sleeping bag?”

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly Mycroft took another sip of tea before replying. “Spooning, planking and speed bump— obviously.”

“Obviously,” replied John with a smirk. 

Looking directly at his mute brother Mycroft spoke slowly and clearly. 

“Sherlock, as Molly is now my girlfriend she will be accompanying me to Mummy’s birthday this Saturday. We’ll be here at 9:30 am to pick you up. Be ready.” 

A weak nod was Sherlock’s only response. 

Draining his teacup Mycroft stood up and put on his coat.

“Maybe he’ll regain his ability to talk by then,” said John opening the door for Mycroft. 

“Let’s hope not. Good day, Dr. Watson.”

 

// 

 

“So what did he say? How did he take the news we’re dating? Is he upset?” Molly began her barrage of questions before Mycroft even managed to get into his car. 

“Molly my dear you will be pleased to know he made no comment on the subject of you being my girlfriend or you coming along to Mummy’s party.”  Buckling up his seatbelt Mycroft settled back into the leather seat as his car pulled into London traffic. 

“That’s amazing." There was awe in Molly’s voice. 

“Not really. One just has to know how to deliver this sort of news,” explained Mycroft with a smirk. 

  
  



End file.
